RaceDimension Neptunia: Accelerated
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: A world combat racing grand prix has been announced and an evil gang which the CPUs are searching for, are participating there too. In order to catch them, the goddesses must also sign in the grand prix by driving a car of their own and succeed. The big racing tournament between two teams for the fate of Gamindustri begins.
1. Acceleration Combat World Grand Prix

**GL (GalaxyLight): Hey guys! Back with another story (again). This time it will be about HyperDimension Neptunia. I grew a bit fond of the game as I played and watched it. About references, fourth wall breaking, cameos. So I decided to make a story of my own to see what I can bring up. Although I don't know many characters in the series but I'll do the characters I know. If you know any characters that I should put in, then feel free to tell me in the Review.**

 **For some reason, I imagined the CPUs in a vehicle and I thought it'd be awesome if the company created a racing game in the HyperDimension Neptunia series, although I doubt that'll happen. Still, it'd be cool for them to drive a car and roll with style, especially Neptune (although they look young to drive one). I'll try to get them to obtain their drivers' license somehow. Seeing the characters driving crazily like speed racing would totally make the people and the nations go wild.**

 **I know the CPUs can fly in their HDD form, but there are differences between the skies and roads. The CPUs can control the sky but they can't control the roads, even in their HHD form, which is why they need a machine that can help you master the roads. and defeat your enemies. Cars also faster than the goddesses in a way. And they're are also heavily armoured so it's sort of like a tank really. It's great speed and battle since they're battle cars, race or battle, your opinion of which is suitable. Imagine, a vehicle that can race with the speed of lightning and can also destroy for massive artillery at the same time. The sort of similar to Jak X: Combat Racing and Batman: Arkham Knight because I'll be adding these kind of things in the story later on.**

 **In the story, there will be a certain gang of racers around Gamindustri. They are gangs who thinks they own the roads and are the best racers in the world. Then someone hosts a racing tournament where there will be shares as a prize for winning constant races due to some agreements with the nations. And the gang are planning to steal those shares for themselves for power and speed. It's up to the Goddesses need to stop them from collecting them by entering the tournament themselves. The problem was that none of the CPUs know how to drive so they have to learn to drive before getting to the insane driving tests. The rest will be in the story.**

* * *

"Oh yeah! 1st place goes to me!" A certain blue haired tsundere smirked as she reached to the finish line first.

"No dippidy fair!" A pink haired girl pouted as she apparently finished 4th place. "I would have won if you didn't use that OP Peacemaker on me!"

"Well, you were in 1st place before Noire blasted you with that after all." A girl with big busts explained as she finished 2nd place.

"That is one of the reason why they call it 'rubber-banding'." A gloomy girl said as she came 3rd.

Four of the CPUs of Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee were playing a racing game in Planeptune. The game they were playing was Jak X: Combat Racing (I love that game). Neptune was just about to get to the finish line until Noire exploded her car with a Peacemaker. Because of that Vert and Blanc was able to get past her after her character respawned.

"Another race!" Neptune demanded. "And I won't let you pussy lot off so easily this time around! Jak and I will reach 1st place!"

"I will shoot all of you and collect some dark power so I can become unstoppable!" Noire smirked.

"Unless you get hit by a Supernova or Peacemaker." Blanc informed her.

"W-Whatever! Let's just start the next race!"

"They're sure are having fun there. Aren't they?" Nepgear, Neptune's little sister, smiled.

"Yes. But don't you think they're getting too used to those racing games?" A fairy shaped girl, Histoire sweatdropped as she looked at the racing games Neptune and Vert bought; Mario Kart 8, Need For Speed, F-Zero, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed and many more. "It's like they want to drive a car of their own."

"Too bad they don't have a driver's license." Nepgear sweatdropped as well.

"Though it would be interesting if they can drive a car..."

"Eh?"

"It could help catch the Zpeed Gang..."

"Zpeed Gang?" Nepgear asked confused.

"They're a group of daredevils who drives very fast cars to get what they want. They think they own the roads as they claim that nothing can stop them. They've been stealing money, jewels and other belongings from shops and people. The CPUs tried to catch them, the only problem was their car was faster than their flight and were unable to keep up with them. Plus, they tend to easily escape to a place where they can't find them in the air. If only we had a vehicle with an strong engine that can keep up with them, also equipped a powerful arsenal.

"It would be great if we could built one."

"Oh? You think you can build one?"

"I'm not sure, but I might think of some ideas. Let's call Umi, Rom and Ram over so we can get started."

"Very well." Histoire and Nepgear left to contact the little sisters.

"Yes! I've received my 10th kill! I claim victory!" Vert cried out. The CPUs were having a deathmatch to see who can kill 10 people first.

"Oh, butterfingers! I was so close!" Neptune who got 9 kills, squeaked.

"How come all of you started coming after me?" Noire who got 6 kills, complained.

"Considering the fact you came 1st place 3 times in a row in those circuit races, we thought this would be good for revenge." Blanc who got 7 kills, exclaimed.

"Geez! You guys are all just jealous of my driving skills."

"Hey! You kept blasting us with those 4-timed missiles, it's like dark eco wants you to win." Neptune puffed her cheeks.

"Or maybe you're cheating somehow..." Blanc said as her voice lowered a bit in suspiciousness.

"I-I'm not cheating!" Noire squeaked. "If you really think I'm cheating, then let's do Turbo Dash to see who's really cheating!"

Just as they were about to start the next race. Histoire came popping out of nowhere panicking. "Everyone!" She squealed.

"Whao! Histy! What's up? You sound like you've seen a super scary ghost." Neptune said to her which Histoire ignored.

"Turn on the news, you have to see it!" She cried out.

"She sounds serious." Vert said.

"Let's do what she says." Noire agreed. She grabbed the remote and clicked to the news. What they saw was a female reporter wearing a black fancy suit with a headset in Lastation.

" _Have you race fans gotten tired of watching boring shows? Has your 'Speed Things Up' CD been scratched from overuse? Than let's turn that dial into something a little more 'extreme'. THEN GRAB YOUR CAR KEYS AND PARTICIPATE IN THE ACCELERATION COMBAT WORLD GRAND PRIX! Where you will race the biggest courses that can risk your life until the end. The winner will claim the prize of Acceleration Championship Trophy!"_

"Did she say trophy?" Neptune cried out as her eyes sparkled with stars. "I am SO gonna sign up in this Grand Prix!"

"Come on, now." Noire groaned. "You're participating just for a trophy?"

"I don't know about you all but I don't see why we have to watch this." Blanc sighed as she looked a Histoire.

"Keep watching!" Histoire told the CPUs. "You're gonna see something that will shock you all!"

 _"And look! We already have some participants with_ us." The reporter stated. The camera then turned to some familiar figures in some familiar vehicles.

"It can't be! Are those...?" Vert gasped as she recognises those racers.

"Yes! It's the Zpeed Gang" Histoire finished for her.

"So they're participating too, huh?" Noire gritted her teeth. "Ugh! They've been mocking around in my nation for far too long! Stealing my technology, the scraps, the materials, even my cosplay clothes." Neptune almost laughed when she heard that. "If participating the grand prix is the only way I can get payback to them, then I'm signing up too!"

"I will sign up too!" Blanc agreed. "Those rotten bastards stole almost all of herbs, food and papers in Lowee. We needed those so we can create medicine and eat and write novels. How dare they steal my papers! They are going to hell once I've bombed them into nothing!

"Then I guess that makes four of us!" Vert smiled as she also agrees to participate. "Those no good for nothings kept stealing the new release racing games that I wanted to buy so badly. Every shop I enter and almost all of the games were empty, especially in Leanbox! They must pay for making a fool out of me, Leanbox and my dreams!"

"Wow! Almost all of you sound so serious about the Zpeed Gang and participating this Grand Prix." Histoire said surprised by the CPUs' decisions.

 _"And that's not all, I'll also provide shares to the winning team of racers who finish at the top 3 places in each race!"_

"No way! Really?" Noire gasped as well as the rest of the goddesses.

"They're providing shares... as prizes as well?" Blanc followed.

"Then that just makes it better for us. While we take on the Zpeed Gang, we can also collect some shares to raise our positions as Goddesses." Vert smiled.

"Awesome sauce!" Neptune cried out. "Now I can stop worrying about work once again!"

'That's one less thing to worry about...' Histoire thought to herself.

 _"You will race through in all 4 nations; Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox. Your host, Blitz will give you a pit row view of all the action as the best racers who will participate swap paint in their quest to win the championship trophy. Provide yourself a team and sign in for the best grand prix in Gamindustri. I'll be waiting in Lastation for anyone who wants to participate. Register now in 3 days before time runs out."_ That's when the news finally ended.

"Come on, guys! Let's win the whole thing and show those slowpokes what goddesses can do." Neptune exclaimed.

"Against those lunatic racers out there?" Noire complained. "All due respect to you guys (including myself), but none of us don't even know how to drive a car at all." The CPUs (except Noire) froze. She was right. None of them know how to drive a car. Because of the fact they can fly in their HDD form, they don't really rely on vehicles much. They realised that they only overpower the Zpeed Gang in the sky but not in the road. If they're going to win them by their own game, they need to learn how to drive. "I'm not saying that we're hopeless just because we can't drive, you know!"

"Then I guess it's time for all of us to receive drivers' license." Vert smirked as her bust started bouncing.

"Eh? You're all going to drive a car?" The CPUs turned around to find their little sisters who came here; Nepgear, Uni (Noire's little sister) and Ram and Ram (Blanc's little sisters). Nepgear just got the little sisters to Planeptune a few seconds ago.

"Wow! That's great, big sister! You're going to drive?" Uni smiled at her older sister.

"You bet, Uni! I'm going to own the roads in Lastation and destroy the Zpeed Gang for interfering with my nation."

"Driving a car? That sounds like fun!" Rom commented to her older sister.

"Yeah! Lots of fun!" Ram followed.

"But it is also dangerous." Blanc informed her little sisters. "Driving a car involves eyesight, knowledge and quick-reaction. By the time you're ready to earn your drivers license, you must be careful when driving otherwise you might hurt someone. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" The little sisters of Lowee nodded.

"What the goodness!?" Nepgear cried out. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Neptune. I don't think you can drive a car properly."

"Calm down, Nep-Jr. I've been playing a lot of racing games. I'm sure I know the gimmicks to driving a easy vehicle."

"I wouldn't call it easy, Neptune." Histoire spoke up. "In order to drive in the high-speed rank, you must complete the DMV test before taking that rank."

"D-Did you just say 'DMV'?"

"Yup! She's right, Neptune. We need to learn how to carefully take care of our cars before proceeding to the real deal." Noire exclaimed. "Whether you like it or not, you're taking that test with us."

"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" But it was already too late as Neptune was being dragged by Noire who was going to the DMV which is placed in Lastation Blanc and Vert followed them as they both got nothing to say.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Ram asked worried.

"I'm sure they'll beat the test. I believe in them." Rom answered.

"So what do we do then?" Uni asked.

"Let's follow them." Nepgear answered. "I'm still worried. What do you think, Histy?"

"Well, I don't want the CPUs to fail the DMV tests and be unable to participate the grand prix. I guess I'll go too."

"Great! Then let's run!" Nepgear smiled as she dashed off to find the CPUs.

"H-Hey! Wait for us!" Uni called out as she ran after her, followed by Rom, Ram and Histoire.

 **GL: That's the prologue. I've generally never seen any characters in HyperDimension Neptunia drive before, so I think it'd be the best the take them to the DMV (Department of Motor Vehicles) before participating. And they don't have much knowledge about cars either, at least that's what I think. Can you blame them...? Nah!**

 **Anyway, thinks will get a little trouble as they take tests about how to drive a car, especially with Neptune, she's never good with tests. Let's hope she knows much about cars or she will fail, literally. What will be the results? You'll see in the next chapter.**


	2. DMV (Daring Motors of Varieties)

**GL: Okay, back to this again. It is time for the CPUs to earn their drivers license. But I'm not sure if Neptune is capable to earn it much to her stupidity and lack of knowledge. Let's see if she can pass the test.**

* * *

"I stinking hate the DMV." Neptune groaned. The four CPUs were at the DMV in Lastation. They were in the waiting area, sitting on chairs to wait for their number.

Right now the number is 13 at the now serving board. "Now serving number 13!" A voice from the speaker called out.

Neptune looked at her number. It was labeled 13. However, when she moved her thumb, there were two more numbers beside 13. She could now see four numbers of the paper; 1342 was her number.

"I really super duper stinking HATE the DMV!" She groaned even louder.

"Look, I know you hate waiting, Neptune, but at least act like a real goddess and wait patiently for once in a while." Noire who was sitting beside her, sighed. Her number was 1341, one number lower than Neptune's.

After hours of waiting, number 1342 was now finally serving. Neptune who decided to fall asleep, was woken up by Vert (who had number 1343) as she yawned and poorly smiled as it was her turn to go. She walked to the next room which turned out to be another waiting room as she saw a gigantic line of people waiting to be attended.

"Oh come on. I thought this was supposed to be a one-way wait-wait. This is stupid lupid." Neptune growled as she lined up for another hour.

After the waiting, it was time to take a written test about safety driving. Neptune was the worst with tests. Her knowledge was as bad as a monkey's brain. She can't even get the answers right, especially when she hasn't studied at all. It was very silent in there, it almost made Neptune crack.

"Psssst, Blanc!" Neptune whispered to the white CPU who sat beside her. "What heck is..." She turned to look at her test again to see the question she was going to tell her. "...'right of way'?" She finished.

"Shouldn't you have studied that before we came here, you idiot?" Blanc whispered back frustrated.

"NO SHARING INFORMATION!" The teacher shouted loudly.

"But teach, I don't have time for this." Neptune complained. "I gotta go sign up for the Accele-Something Combat World Grand Prix so I can race."

"I gotta go and sign up for the Accele-Something Combat World Grand Prix too!" A guy behind Neptune, called out.

"Yeah! Me too!" Another guy behind the guy behind Neptune called out.

In the end, they got lectured and were forced to continue their tests. After a long number of tests and waiting. Noire, Vert and Blanc have finally passed their tests and recieveed their drivers license. Neptune however still hasen't got hers. After failing many tests, she couldn't qualify to get a license yet. Though she barely managed to get a passing grade on her 8th attempt after studying as hard as she could.

"Come on, Neptune! We already got our drivers license and you still haven't got yours yet?" Noire taunted Neptune.

"Hey! If it weren't for the super hard tests, I would have already gotten my license already!"

"Pft! Sure." She smirked.

"You know we can't start without you, Neptune." Very explained as she cares for Neptune. "You better hurry fast before the sign up ends."

"I know I know! But how am I supposed to win if I can't win?""

Just then they heard Uni calling out for them. "Everyone! It's terrible!" She called out as she was running towards them.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Uni. What happened?" Noire asked her trying to calm her down.

"There's a big monster destroying things in Lastation. It's total destruction out there."

"WHAT!?" The four goddesses called out, especially Noire.

"This is serious matter! We must go there at once!" Vert said maturely.

"Neptune was it?" The purple CPU turned around to see her driving instructor with a clipboard. "It is time for your road test!"

"Road test!? Me!? What is this? A tutorial for newbies? But... I gotta go and save the world... again." Neptune protests.

"If I start making exceptions, this whole place will fall apart." The instructor sighed.

That gave Neptune a idea. She came to the DMV with a gigantic purple tank and began firing constantly at the building with her heavy artillery, along with machine guns. She began laughing evily as she kept firing. She stopped for a moment to the what's left of it. There was nothing but piles of concrete in front of her. Not one piece of the building was there anymore. Taking no chances, Neptune kept firing more so they can't building the DMV ever again as she laughed more evil in it. "BLOW TO SMITHEREENIES!" Neptune roared.

That could have happened if all of that wasn't in Neptune's thoughts. "Come on, Vert! Blanc! Let's give that monster what it deserves!" Noire who was in HDD form levitated herself high up. The other two transformed as well and began doing the same thing.

"Hey! What about me!?" Neptune called out to them.

"You're staying here until your test is finished. You're free to come back once you're done, that is if you can get this done." Black Heart laughed at her as she flew to the city.

"Wish you luck, Neptune." Green Heart smiled as she followed.

"And don't even think about making this place fall apart!" White Heart scolded as she flew away with them.

"Oh! I'll give you 'fall apart'." Neptune grumbled.

* * *

For a young girl to drive a car which is mainly for teens and adults, she's not doing any good progress. She was only permitted to take a test to earn a driver's license after stating that she's a CPU. Because of the fact her size is small and the car she's driving is too big for her, she has to have a container on her seat to see the road. She first tries to avoid the cones on the road, but because she's having trouble steering, she keeps bumping them over one by one. Although they didn't fall over.

"Mind the cones. The cones are NOT your enemies." Neptune's driving instructor informed her.

That's when Neptune had an idea, a good one for driving. "But that doesn't mean I won't run'em down, right?" Neptune smirked evily.

That's when she start to sprung into action. She steered sharp left causing the car to lift itself to the left and balance as she drives. She was 'Ski-ing' on the road with only her two left wheels. Not only that, she was avoiding the cones while she was at it. The instructor was shocked to see what Neptune just did. As Neptune saw a curved trail of cones, she smiled as she begins to drift her way pass them as if she was in a race. She managed drive past the cones without hitting them too. Neptune was finally having fun again as she made more stunts.

"T-This is not proper procedure!" Neptune's instructor called out.

"See? I told you I need no tutorial. I'm a great driver!" Neptune smiled as she blindly ran over a wooden dummy. "Want to see more? Than let's explore more!"

"Like I said; THIS IS NOT PROPER PROCEDURE!" Her instructor shouted louder as the both of them were coming up to a ramp. "You forgot to signal!"

"I'll give you a signal..." Neptune mumbled as she accelerated faster. The car went flying so high it went over the fence and got outside of the DMV. They were now driving to the city of Lastation.

* * *

"Ugh! What the hell is with this thing!?" The CPU of Lowee cursed as she took big picks off of her skin. Three of the Goddesses were fighting a giant cactus monster wearing armour. Unfortunately, the monster was difficult to put down. The three CPUs attack once more but the monster's armour was making it take less damage, making it hardly flinch. The monster then fired more picks out of its arms. The Goddesses screamed as they got pricked all over their body.

"Damn it! My body is hurting so much from these picks. I can hardly even move properly..." Black Heart huffed.

"We need a stragedy, and fast before everyone will be pricked to death, including us." Green Heart exclaimed.

"And just how the hell are we suppose to damage this thing exactly!?" White Heart asked loudly.

"We'll just have to improvise, just keep attacking until we find a weak spot. He can't be invincible!" Black Heart ordered.

 **Meanwhile a few miles at away from them...**

"This is insane!" An instructor with a crazy young-looking driver shouted. "We must turn back now!"

"Come on, teach. I'm sure you'll see some goody things and where I'm going to take you to. Just sit back and have some fun." Neptune giggled as she kept driving.

As Neptune was humming along while moving fast speed, she suddenly saw a crash from a building forcing her to stop. "Whoa! What dilly-billy!?" She squeaked.

The two girls stared shock, as the gigantic cactus monster was walking past them. None of them had absolutely nothing to say until the driving instructor spoke up.

"What... is... that?" She slowly said as she broke her sentence by one.

"That must be the monster that's destroying Lastation." Neptune implied. "Come on! Let's do this!"

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna show this big plant thing how good of a driver I am." She put the petal to the metal once again and started following the monster.

"Why is that car chasing after the cactus?" Black Heart asked when seeing a purple car driving behind the monster.

"Allow me to observe..." Green Heart volunteered. She flew next to the car far away so the ones in the car couldn't see her. After taking a close look, she gasped as she saw a pink-haired girl waving at her.

"Hey, Vert! Check out my driving skills!" She called out.

Green Heart didn't say anything. She just flew away from the car and back to the Godesses.

"WHAT!? Is she a complete idiot!?" White Heart roared loudly.

"I shouldn't be surprised though," Green Heart sighed. "She is the kind of girl who would do this kind of thing."

"...Do me a favour and keep chasing that monster, would ya? I need to have a little argument with that moron." Black Heart told them. The two Goddesses nodded and chased after the cactus while Black Heart began flying to the car.

"Hey, Neptune! You there?" Black Heart called out while flying next to her.

"Yo, Noire!" Neptune smiled.

"Don't 'Yo, Noire!' me! What the heck are you doing!?"

"Oh, you know; just doing my test and showing my teach how to be a awesome driver. Right, teach?" She turned to her instructor who was frozen stiff as she was staring at nothing but the front window. Then the cacti monster tossed a piece of fence that was stuck into it, behind forcing Neptune to move left to dodge it. "See?"

"Oh, shut it! Just shut up and get back to the DMV and get your license already!"

"You sure you don't need help? I can see a lot of tiny spots all over your body and..."

Black Heart groaned. Although she doesn't want to admit she needed a little help from Purple Heart, she decided to make Neptune a deal. "I'll you what? If you finish your test and get your driver's license, I'll let you finish off the monster and buy you some pudding. Is this good enough for you?"

"Really? You promise you would do that for me?" Neptune said with sparkly eyes. Pudding is one of Neptune's favourite food. When someone offers her pudding, it's almost impossible for her to say no. Black Heart sighed as she slowly nodded. "You've totally got yourself a deal-deal! I'll be back before you know it!" Neptune pushed the petal harder as she accelerated under the monster and past it. "SOON AS I FINISH THIS TUTORIAL, I'M COMING BACK TO JOIN THE FRAY!" Neptune shouted and headed her way back to the DMV.

Black Heart gave a sigh of relief and she went back to help the others. "How are things on your si-" She stopped talking as her eyes widened after looking at the two CPUs covered with small picks on their bodies.

"Not... one... freaking... word..." White Heart growled as she gave a angered stare at Black Heart who sweatdropped.

* * *

Neptune was almost back in the DMV. While she was passing through cars, her instructor was squealing with fear and panic while hugging her clipboard. "Can you stop screaming like that? You sound like Compa!" Neptune pouted.

As she got her eyes back on the road, she gasped as she saw a oil truck which stopped in front of her. She immediately pushed hard on the brakes, but they were going too fast, it won't stop on time. Luckily, the truck was big enough for the car go under it, except for its roof which got torn apart after passing through. It's a good thing Neptune and her instructor managed to duck on time before going anywhere near it.

"Okay! That's it!" Neptune instructor stated as she had just enough of this road trip. "By the authority invested in me by the DMV, I hereby grant you Neptune, a professional driver's license."

"Really? ROCK ON!" Neptune cheered.

 **Neptune has obtained a Driver's License.**

After signing the contract and received her official driver's license, Neptune was now ready to kick some butt once more. "Now to get some butt-whoopin!" Neptune called out as she transformed into her HHD form, Purple Heart and flew to help her allies.

"Weird day..." Neptune's instructor commented after seeing her off.

"Nuh... Bout average..." The guard of the DMV corrected her.

* * *

"Phew! I'm not sure if he's able to stand or not, but I'm positive that we damaged its armour frequently..." Green Heart stated after looking at the cacti monster's armour.

"Good! Then we might have a chance to destroy that armour and leave it exposed to take it down." Black Heart stated.

"Though, we used almost all of our power to make a dent on that thing. I can't believe that it's so hard to break that thing!" White Heart snarled.

"I wish Neptune could come right about now..." Green Heart sighed.

"You called for me?" The three Goddesses turned around to see the CPU of Planeptune ready for battle.

"What took you so long? We're only close to removing that darn armour." Black Heart said to her.

"I can see that..." Purple Heart said as she looked at the monster's armour. "I thank you for stalling it, now allow me to break the rest of it."

"And what you can possibly-" White Heart couldn't finish after Purple Heart immediately flew with her swords to the cacti monster.

"TAKE THIS! **DOUBLE-CROSS SLASH R!** " Purple Heart shouted as she landed multiple Cross Slash combos with incredible speed and turn along with a little more power in it. In an instant, the armour the cacti was wearing was immediately sliced into 4 parts and all of them fell off the cacti. Now it was a naked monster covered with picks. "Nothing to it." Purple Heart smirked stating her combo was successful.

"What the-? How did you destroy that armour so fast!?" Black Heart demanded a answer as Purple Heart came back.

"Let's just say I experienced something nice in the DMV tests." She smiled.

"I guess you learn something everyday." Green Heart agreed.

"Enough chatting already!" White Heart shouted. "Let's just hurry up and finish that piece of crap already!"

"Then let's all form a team ultimate attack for all four of us. That'll surely bring that monster down."

"All four of our ultimate attack into one. Interesting, I like it." Green Heart smiled intrigued with the idea.

"Um... How on earth are we supposed to do that?" Black Heart questioned.

"Simple; just use our ultimate attacks on the monster in sync." Purple Heart answered.

"Really? That's it?" White Heart said who was not impressed.

"Don't worry, we just need to attack all at once making a huge damage on him, it'll put him down for sure. Besides I already have a name for our attack."

"Riiiight. I hope your plan works, Purple Heart. Because I've had just enough of this big plant." Black Heart said to her.

"All right! Let's do this in 3... 2... 1... NOW!" All four CPUs flew straight ahead to the cacti monster. The monster spread its picks once again. The Goddesses tried their best to dodge all of them and endure them if hit. As soon as they were close enough, it was time for the team ultimate attack.

 **"CPU PRIME ATTACK: ALMIGHTY BUSTER!"** All four CPUs landed their ultimate attack to the monster as Purple Heart made the slashes, Black Heart made the shots, White Heart made the punches and Green made the explosions. This causes the place to become bright as the monster roared as it disintegrated into nothing.

The light faded as a gigantic hole was left in the city of Lastation. All the CPUs were fallen into the ground back into their normal form. "That was some blast. Everyone okay there?" Neptune asked the three CPUs while trying to get up.

"Yeah... I think so..." Noire panted as she slowly got back up.

"So... did we win?" Blanc slowly asked.

"I don't sense the presence of the monster anymore. I think we have claimed victory." Vert answered.

The CPUs cheered for their victory, but lasted after they moaned in pain because of the cacti's picks that catched them.

"I think I want to go to the hospital now." Neptune yelped.

"Let's call the others to come and pick us up. We'll sign up for the grand prix tomorrow." Vert stated still moaning in pain.

"S-Sure." Noire picked up her phone and called her sister. "Hey, Uni. We need a immediate pick up in the city Lastation..."

* * *

"Mistress. Our monster has been defeated." A small figure told his mistress.

"Tch! I expected much for the goddesses." The mistress groaned. "But they won't be so lucky in the grand prix. Kukukukuku..."

"Please! This the CPUs we're talking about here." Another figure stated. "It takes more than firepower to take them down."

"Then we'll have to find the best course and racers so we can eliminate them. I would love to see them lose. This is going to be fun..."

* * *

 **And that's that! Geez that was ridiculously long. Looks like the four Goddesses have finally received their driver's license. Now all they gotta do is to sign up for the grand prix and then they'll be ready to race in the tournament. But what will await them and who will they race against? That'll come soon. But first they need to build a race car of their own, something strong enough to withstand the courses. Let's see how they can manage to build some speed machines of their own in another chapter.**


	3. The Garage of Lastation

**GL:** **I'm back for another chapter, sorry for not being around much. Just had lots of work that needs to be done. Anyway, I'm itching to get this started. I wanna write what kind of cars the CPUs are going to design, literally.**

* * *

The CPUs were in grand garage in Lastsation along with IF, Compa and Histoire. Apparently, Noire got the license to earn this and can use this to build so fast cars. Now the CPUs are making countless designs for their vehicle. However, most of them weer a dud as many scraps of wrapped up paper were piled up in the bin. In fact, there were so many on the floor due to the bin being completely full.

"UGH! I can't think of what my car is going to look like at all!" Neptune pouted as she was tilting her chair while she was sitting on it.

"I thought this would be easy, but it seems I have miscalculated this process." Vert sighed as she was drinking water from the bottle.

"Many designs but too many fails and choices. This is getting us completely nowhere." Blanc groaned as she was sharpening her pencil.

"Yeah! Most of you guys just said no over and over again o my pictures!" Neptune pouted.

"That's because yours are all scribbles and drawings." IF rolled her eyes. "You hardly even sketched." Neptune just puffed her cheeks.

"There's gotta be a easier way to think of a better customization." Noire said wiping the sweat off of her head before throwing another scrap of failed designing paper into the pile. She began to think of what else there is to use in the garage. Because she doesn't use the garage and she's also not fond of them, it took her a long time to think. After a minute of thoughts around her, a sudden light bulb appeared above her with it's lights on. "AGH! I totally forgot!" She shouted surprising the other CPUs.

"S-Sis!? You scared us!" Uni gasped from the shock.

"S-Sorry!" Noire apologized. "But that's not important! There's something I totally forgot about something that is made in this garage."

"Well, what is it? We haven't got all day." Blanc demanded.

"I forgot the fact we have a holographic vehicle maker in this garage!" Noire yelled out.

The CPUs and the humans did nothing but give a icy-cold stare at the Goddess of Lastation for at least a minute. Noire was rapidly sweatdropping as none of them were keeping silent. "S-Sorry about that...?" She slowly said.

Blanc then slowly walked to Noire and Noire gasped as The Goddess of Lowee grabbed her neck and was grasping it hard. "SORRY IS NOT GOING TO FREAKING CUT IT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Blanc roared. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN DRAWING THESE THINGS!?" Noire tried to say something but because of Blanc's grip, all she could do was choke.

"N-Now, Blanc. Just calm down for a second." Histoire tried to calm Blanc down but Blanc didn't hear her. She was so angry, she could hear nothing around her.

"I OUTTA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN SIGN UP IN THE BITCH-ASS TOURNAMENT!" She could have done that if she wasn't knock out by Compa's needle which had sleeping serum in it. Noire landed back into the ground after Blanc dropped her.

"I-I'm so sorry, Blanc." She bowed her head back and forth constantly, even though Blanc was already unconscious. "But Histoire asked me to stop you."

"You know she can't hear you, right?" Neptune reminded her but Compa was too flustered she couldn't hear what Neptune said.

"A-hem! While we wait for Blanc to calm herself, Why don't you show us that vehicle customizer?" Histoire asked Noire.

"'cough' S-Sure! Follow me." Noire answered who was still coughing from Blanc's grip. The others followed Noire to the main garage after putting Blanc in bed. What they saw was a huge room. It had tools, panels, buttons and even a crane. Although the looks of the place seemed old considering there was some smoke around the room. What was most noticeable was the huge hole at the end of the room. It was very deep that none of the girls could see anything down the bottom.

"Whoa! There's some awesome cool stuff in this garagie." Neptune cried as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Can I ride on that crane?"

"It's not a decoration or a ride!" Noire scolded her. "We need that to build the cars properly."

IF began coughing from the smoke. "'cough' how old is this 'cough' place?" She spoke.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea." Noire sighed. "I haven't used this garage for a long time. I'm not sure why I still have this place to begin with."

"So... are these panels are how you can create your vehicle?" Nepgear asked as she examined the panels. She found the power switch and turned it on. That's when holo-screens appeared above the panels.

"Looks like you already found the instructions." Noire smiled. "With this, you'll be able to build a car of your own. You can choose what size you like, but remember that your size depends on how heavy it is making your speed and handling harder to control. You can customize your wheels to how cool it looks to the sides. You can choose how tough your armour is and where you want to put them in. You can customize the parts whatever you like, the hood, the sides, the roof, the rear, you name it. You can add a weapon in your car in case anyone tries to stop you from winning, but only use it when necessary, and don't go attacking us with it. Once you have labelled everything you want, the garage will do everything you've asked for. You can select your colour and the garage will do it for you. You're free to add an accessory by you have to do that on your own. Here! I'll show you!"

Noire began to start her build as she began moving the cursor. "Let's see... I think I'll take a medium size... Maybe I'll use the wheels from junkyard I got from Lastation... This one may look good, especially the sides... Black and..." Noire was doing just fine with herself as she was building her car. The others watch amazed to see Noire's design. "And... DONE!" Noire cried out finishing.

"Really? Let me see!" Neptune said trying to get a closer look.

"Y'know. How about seeing it in person than in a holo-screen?" Noire offered.

"Uh... What?"

Noire then pressed the confirm button. "You'll see soon enough." She replied after a loading screen pops it on the holo-screen.

"Awww... Do we really have to wait for the 'Now Loading' thing now?" Neptune groaned. "I don't like waiting."

"You'll just have to bear with it, Nep-Nep." Compa tried to cheer her up. "Here. I brought some snacks on the way here." She showed the bag.

"YOINK!" Neptune squealed as she snatched the bag from Compa who sweatdropped.

 **Now Loading...**

* * *

After waiting for a while, a loud sound made everyone twitch. It sounded like something was ascending.

"It's coming from beneath that hole." Vert stated looking at the big hole.

Everyone all went to where the sound is coming from, which is the mysterious hole, and Noire hasn't even told them about it yet. Neptune tried to get a closer look but was pulled away by Nepgear who was worried that Neptune would accidentally fall into the hole. The sound was getting louder and louder as something amazing was about to appear right in front of them.

What everyone saw was a black and blue vehicle with 4 cybernetic wheels. It had guns behind the driver's seat at the roof and the hood looks like a demon helmet. Everyone was shocked to see what Noire has created. Noire just smirked as she was proud of her creation.

"D-Did you build that!?" Vert questioned Noire.

"Yep! This is my masterpiece." Noire smiled. "I call it the 'Black Javelin'!"

* * *

 **Black Vita (Noire's Vehicle)**

 **The Black Vita is a compact medium-sized vehicle, not particularly tall nor close to the ground, and is visibly fortified resembling a military-style off-road vehicle.** **The Black Javelin has a carbon fiber monocoque. The number 3 is labelled on the side of the car. The car is equipped with rubber machine guns at the side of the front bumper. The car is powered by a 1045HP of torque aluminum 2.2L four cylinder with a DOHC performance camshafted turbocharged engine with 440ft/lb of torque in the center front of the car, hooked up to a 7 speed transmission.**

 **The right side of the car are intakes for the four cylinder motor, the JT-10 turbo on the exhaust,and intercooler pipes. The intercooler is mounted on the bottom of the chassis the intercooler taking air from the front intake to the hood outlet which creates a vaccum that forces air faster through it and is forced even faster by the top intake.**

 **The monocoque is a sleek shape and streamlined. There is a front brake outlet for the 8 piston carbon ceramic brakes, and it also has a rear angled spoiler. The Black Vita has HID (high-intensity discharge) headlamps. The Black Vita tops at 308 mph and goes 0-60 in 4.2 seconds. There is a hole in the body on the right side of the driver for the short shifter.**

 **Car Features: Single JT-Turbo, Tube Headers, Free Flow Intake, Guns with Rubber Bullets, Exploding Mines, Armoured Wheels**

 **Colour: Black and Blue**

 **Top Speed: 4**

 **Acceleration: 3**

 **Handling: 3**

 **Turbo: 2**

 **Armour: 3**

* * *

"Pretty cool, huh? I took much effort to make this y'know." Noire said proudly.

"Details. Details. Can I do mine now?" Neptune yawned.

"Haven't you been listening to my explanation about my car, you blunt idiot!?

"Now. Now, Noire. Neptune was urged to get her car customized." Histoire informed her. "Just let her take control of the panel and see what her vehicle would look like."

Noire let out a sigh and accepted. "Fine. Just let me get my car out of the way." Noire entered her vehicle and was amazed to see the controls in front of her. Since she already knew how to drive, she left the buttons and switches alone and accelerated her way of the circle. The circle then descended back down waiting for another car to be built or picked up.

"Alright! My turn!" Neptune cried out. "I'm going to make my car the fastest there is, not of you will be able to see what's coming!"

All the other girls flinched to Neptune's statement. Not only Neptune's not good at drawing much, they were worried that she will create something hideous, despite the new building system that's brought out.

Neptune readied her fingers and began to start building. "Let's see... What do I want?... This looks good... How about this one?... This will look good there... And there too... Looks good so far... C'mon now, you know what colour I like... Aaaaaaaaand donny-done!" She stretched her arms in the air after finishing.

"How'd it go?" IF asked her.

Neptune juts giggled. "You'll see soon enough. Heheheheh..." The girls shivered. None of them had any idea what Neptune was even doing. None of them would want to say anything either.

 **Now Loading...**

* * *

After waiting again, they heard something ascending again. Neptune's car was finally ready. "Woohoo! It's here! It's here!" Neptune cried out. The girls became nervous to see what Neptune's car looks like. None of them have anything to say. They couldn't think about what it looks like. But they could now see it after car was revealed. They all become shocked to the results. Neptune's car wasn't bad or crazy. It was actually awesome. The way she labelled the armour on her purple and white car was well-put. And her size looked exactly like a race car.

"Cool, Ain't it!? I can tell from the looks of your faces. I present you; THE 'NEPMOBILE'!"

* * *

 **Nepmobile (Neptune's Vehicle)**

 **The Nepmobile is a combat racing car which its body is low to the ground and does not have much physical armour. The number 1 is labelled on the side of the car. The Nepmobile** **has HID headlamps,and LED rear lights. The car has a carbon fiber body on coilovers and a aluminum chassis. It has scissor doors and underglow neon. There are 3 gauges on the passenger side which show boost, NO2, and fuel levels. The tachometer and speedometer are mounted on the driver's side. Equipped with rubber machine guns at the front body side.**

 **The Nepmobile is powered by a turbocharged 2.8 liter 4 cylinder with an intercooler, hooked up to a 7 speed transmission with carbon fibre half shafts. The exhaust pipes exit out the side. The top grille creates a vaccum for the hood intercooler outlet. There are also front and rear brake outlets for the 6-piston all carbon fiber antilock brakes. A stylish angled spoiler provides downforce. This car tops at 236 mph and goes from 0-60mph in 6,2 seconds. There are interior neon short shifters and bucket seats.**

 **Car Features: Grappling Hook, Sticky Missiles, Spoiler, Adjustable Suspension, Guns with Rubber Bullets**

 **Colour: Purple and White**

 **Top Speed: 4**

 **Acceleration: 3**

 **Handling: 2**

 **Turbo: 5**

 **Armour: 2**

* * *

The girls were shocked, not because of the information that was given but Neptune is actually explaining that to them.

"Neptune..." Histoire was the first one to speak. "I didn't know you had that much info in your mind. This is the first time you said something like this."

"PFT!" Neptune almost laughed. "Actually, I read it in this holo-board." She then took out a tablet she hid behind her back. "You must have been fooled badly, huh?" She finally decided to laugh as she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Yeah... That figures." Histoire felt defeated.

"So what do you think?"

Noire examined the car "Well... Your design isn't bad, in fact it's cool looking, not that's it cooler than mine or anything." She slightly stuttered as her tsundere side is tingling. "But... Your armour doesn't look that tough. I gave it a few touches and it's not as thick as my car."

"Did you forget I said I want my car super duper fast. In most games, cars are meant about speed and acceleration. And that's because they are light. The heavy armour just slows them down like turtles. I don't like that! That's why I wanted less armour and more speed. I even gave it big boost containers so I can turbo my way to next stop. It'll help me get to the finish line for these races and I'll be covered with gold medals!"

"You sure are energetic these times with races." Vert sighed. "But Neptune's right about that. Boosting is frequently good for trying to accelerate. It's the best way to catch up to everyone else. In fact, I'm going to make my car more better."

Before it was Vert's turn to use the controls. Uni came into the room panicking. "GUYS! EMERGENCY!" She cried out.

Noire came to Uni trying to calm her down. "Calm down, Uni. What happened?" She said to her.

"It's the Zpeed Gang! They're on the run!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone else cried out.

"They're attacking your basilicom. You have to get there now!"

"But even when flying, you won't be able to catch up with them by air." IF informed them as she was searching up in the map.

Noire gritted her teeth as she began to think of something fast. But when she looked at Neptune's car and hers, she got an idea. "Then Let's try a different approach." She smirked. "Come on, Neptune! I have a plan."

"Huh? What are we doing?" Neptune asked. Noire then whispered to Neptune's ear and discussed her plan. After finishing, Neptune smiled with sparkles in her eyes again. "Really!? We get to use them now!?"

"Of course. Unless you prefer flying instead."

"You're kidding me! C'mon! Let's go already!" Neptune quickly ran to her Nepmobile and hopped inside it after the window opened and then close after she got in.

Noire was about to hop into her Black Vita until Vert stopped her. "Wait! You two are going? But I haven't prepared my vehicle yet!" She reminded her.

"In that case, you go and build your vehicle right now while we're out there." She replied. "You're free to catch up with us once you're done. And don't forget to wake up Blanc... And tell her I'm sorry about earlier." She said in a poor tone in the last part.

Vert stopped for a bit and then nodded. "Alright! Just let me get a piece of that action." Noire smiled as she hopped into her car.

"Wait! What are you guys going to do?" Compa asked the two CPUs. She was still confused about what they are doing.

"Don't worry about us, Compa." Neptune smiled as she started her car. "We're just 'evening the odds'! Now stand back!" She pressed the pedal and the wheel started rolling forward as the car started moving fast towards it's way to the exit of the garage. The rest of the girls except for Noire, ran to give the car some space. Before anything else happened, the Nepmobile already left to the exit.

"Geez! At least, warn us before you start moving" IF puffed from running.

"Oh brother..." Noire just let out a sigh and she started her car and drove her way to the exit.

* * *

 **GL: Looks like it's time to show how Neptune and Noire handle their cars. We'll probably also see Vert and Blanc drive as well, after their cars have been built that is. Let's see how their cars can go against the Zpeed gang's cars in the next chapter.**

 **BTW, the maximum number of the system of the vehicles; Top Speed, Acceleration, Handling, Turbo and Armour, is up to 15. I know the numbers on Nep and Noire's vehicle is low right now but that's because it's just been built. The numbers will increase in an upgrade in the future chapters so don't worry about their status.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	4. The Chase Is On!

**GL (GalaxyLight): Sorry for not being around. I had trouble going around story by story. It's really ridiculous! Especially when you're dealing with over 10 stories at once! I promise I'll go 'faster', get it?**

* * *

Eight wheels in two cars were rolling in fast speed from the car of Neptune, the **Nepmobile** , and the car of Noire, the **Black Vita**. The two were driving their way to Lastation's Basilicom.

"YAHOO!" Neptune cried out with joy and she pushed the pedal further to go faster. She was enjoying this a lot since she got her own car and is driving freely however she wants. Noire accelerated faster but for a different reason; to keep up with Neptune.

"Neptune! This isn't a race , you know!" Noire shouted loudly.

"When it comes to driving a car in high speed, it's always a race to me." Neptune smirked as she moved her gearshift forward and accelerated faster.

"Oh, come on!" Noire groaned as she did the same thing.

* * *

"Heheheh! When we destroy this basilicom, Lastation will be ours to control." The Zpeed Gang have already arrived at the basilicom and were about to destroy it.

"Yeah! We'll do the same to the other nations!" Another member said. "And there's nothing that can stop us!" But just when they were about to fire, they suddenly heard a loud explosion behind them. "Whoa! What the heck!"

The gang turned to around to see parts flying around them. "Hey! Those parts look a lot like our car's..." The member of the Zpeed Gang couldn't finish after hearing a body covered in smoke, crashed down in front of them. He wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"What the- Hey! Who did this to you!?" A member shouted trying to wake him up.

"WE DID, SUCKER!" A loud girlish voice came behind them. They gasped in shock when they all saw two fast cars heading towards them.

"What the hell!? Where did those come from!?" One of the members called out. They all screamed as the two cars were about to ram them over. They all jumped out of the way and the cars missed them.

"Who cares!? They're trying to kill us! Let's get out of here!" Everyone agreed as they all hopped into their cars and took off.

"Oh no! There's NO WAY you're getting away from us again!" Noire gritted her teeth as she moved her gearshift back and made a U-Turn and started chasing down the Zpeed Gang.

"Hey! Wait up!" Neptune cried out as she did the same thing trying to catch up.

The cars all drove away from the Basilicom and into the junkyard of the city. Luckily, no one was around the junkyard so Neptune and Noire didn't have to worry about people getting hurt. Neptune and Noire started chasing the Zpeed Gang around the yard. Noire carefully tried to avoid hitting the piles of junk, however Neptune did the opposite. She rammed straight through them causing her car to sometimes fly and stumble on her landing slowing her down. But they pushed on as they haven't lost the gang yet.

"Neptune! Keep chasing them down and shoot them if you have to! I'll go around and trap them! You okay with that!?" Noire asked her.

"Sure thing! No way am I letting them out my eyes!" Neptune smiled.

"Good! See you on the other side!" Noire steered left and went for a shortcut leaving Neptune alone to chase the Zpeed Gang.

"Alright, Zpeed Gang! Let's if you withstand my fiery guns." Neptune smirked as she moved her gearshift and pushed the pedal further and accelerated faster to get closer.

"Look! There's one car behind us! What happened to the other?" One of the members of the Zpeed Gang asked.

"I guess they got scared and left. You know, why don't we show that loner car what happens when they cross the Zpeed Gang?" Another one said.

The member smirked. "Yeah! Let's turn around and-" He couldn't finish when he heard shots and seeing some his car parts flying away with holes in them. "What the!?" He looked at his rear-view mirror and saw Neptune's car shooting at him.

"TAKE THAT, SLOWPOKES!" Neptune shouted. "Feel the wrath of Neptune's Super Blaster Guns!" She continued shooting the car she was shooting at. Technically, they were rubber bullets, so they won't kill the drivers but they can destroy the car parts with them. Soon enough she shot the engine fuel and the car exploded, sending the driver flying to the junk pile.

"The hell!? This driver has guns in her car!" He shrieked as he saw guns on the body side.

"WHAT!? Why does someone like her have artillery in her car?" The other members couldn't answer that. "Damn it! We can't face it if she keeps shooting us. We'll have to lose her. Split up!" They did as they were told and split themselves into three paths.

"Rats! I can't go after all three of them at once! I'll have to pick em' off one by one... Shouldn't be a biggie." Neptune said as she took the left path. She manage to find the car of the Zpeed Gang and began shooting it, but this one was more cautious. He was moving around left and right, she can't shoot him properly. To make it worse, she has to steer left right since the junk piles are getting in the way of her aiming.

"Grrrr. I'll never catch this guy if he keeps moving around." She gritted her teeth but then changed to a smirk. "Then I guess it's time to get the big guns." She pressed a button on her interior and the bumpers of the car opened revealing missiles inside. She waited until she got a good aim on the car. After a few seconds, she finally got her marker on the target.

"Fire **Nep-Missiles**!" She shouted as she slammed her fist on the button again and the missiles were fired out of the car. The driver of the Zpeed Gang notices the missiles and shrieks as he tries to lose it, but the missiles was very cunning as they were following him all around the place. Having no escape, the missiles finally hit the car. It turns out those missiles was actually covered with sticky liquid causing the driver to fumble as the car staggers. Not able to watch where he's going, he crashed into a wall and the car immediately exploded into bits before the driver hit the ejector seat button and got launched out of the car. He was floating slowly down but his parachute got caught on a crane and it was a very long drop down, it could possibly give him a broken bone.

"I don't think he'll come down by himself when he's that high up." She said as she was watching him. "Welp! Gotta find the other two." She pushed the pedal and drove to find the rest of the Zpeed Gang members.

Meanwhile, Noire drove around to look for the Zpeed Gang. Suddenly she realises her car is being damaged she looked at her rear-view mirror and saw a Zpeed Gang's car shooting at her. "Damn it! There's one behind me!" She gritted her teeth and she turned right but the other car did the same. After many turns, she still couldn't lose him.

"Okay, fine! If that's the way you want it, then try this on for size!" She pressed a button on her interior as she dispensed a mine behind her. Luckily, the driver doesn't notice the mine she left and the mine detonated itself. The explosion causes the car to immediately fly in the air and exploded after crashing into a iron ball from an old constructor machine, while the driver used the Ejector Seat button and was sent flying in the air to the top pile on junk. "Heh. That's what happens when you don't look what's in front of you." Noire mocked with a smirk and she continued driving.

Back with Neptune, she found the last Zpeed Gang driver, except that he's right behind her. She tries to lose him by moving constant directions but he was very difficult to escape from. This driver was one of the hardest to deal with. "Geez! This guy just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Neptune grunted. She took another look at the car and notices a strange ball of energy on the bumper. She was confused to what it is, until she realised that it was a weapon that will be going to shoot her.

"Oh shoot!" Neptune yelped as she pushed the pedal to get away, but the ball of energy was already fired and it was heading fast to Neptune. Neptune accelerated faster but she didn't have enough speed to get it away from her. It was too late. The ball hit the car, but luckily it didn't exploded. Instead, the car was sent flying. It crashed down to a poor balance as the car was constantly rolling over and over with loud crashing noises. The car finally stopped rolling but it ended up upside down.

"Mommy? I think I see stars..." Neptune's eyes were twirling like crazy. She was completely dizzy from what happen and cannot see what is happening. This gave the driver of the Zpeed Gang a chance to fire another ball of energy to finish her off, until he was being rammed by another car.

"Oh no, you don't!" Noire shouted as she was the one who was pushing him endlessly until she pushed him down to a hole. After that, she drove back to Neptune to see if she was alright. "Hey, Neptune! You alright down there!?" Noire called out.

"Eh? What!? What happened? And why am I upside down?" Neptune, who finally snapped out of her confusion and looked around.

"Geez, you're such a pain sometimes, even when you're driving a car and messed up afterwards." Noire sighed as she transformed into her HDD form. "Come on! Let's get you back in game!" The goddess of Lastation, Black Heart lifted the Nepmobile, turned it over to right-side up and placed it back down. "Is your car still working?" She asked Neptune.

"Dunno. Let's see..." Neptune turned her keys at the starter a couple of times and the engine started functioning again. "Yep! I'm good to go!" She smiled.

"Great!" She then transformed back to her normal form. "Don't try to mess up again. Besides, I've picked up another group of the Zpeed Gang at the Central City. Let's get going!" She went back into her car, started the engines and started to drive out of the Junkyard.

"Hey! Wait for me! Don't you hog all the fun!" Neptune shouted as she followed after Noire.

* * *

Back at the Garage of Lastation, Blanc who came back from her consciousness was currently building her car.

"Are you guys done yet?" IF called out to the Godsesses. "Neptune and Noire are already heading for the Central City of Lastation and they may possibly need your help."

"Can you shut it? I'm trying to focus here!" Blanc shouted back.

"Vert has already left to help the others." Histoire informed her. "You better hurry and join up."

"Grr." She was almost done. She just had to finish settling the paint job and- "There! Finished!"

"Phew! Now we have to wait for the car to arrive." Compa said.

"Damn it!" Blanc growled at that statement as she is forced to wait.

"Let's hope Neptune and Noire will be alright." Compa prayed. "And let's hope Vert reaches them before they reach the Zpeed Gang..."

* * *

Neptune and Noire finally arrived at the Central City of Lastation. They manage to find them getting away with weapons stolen from a factory.

"Hey! Those are the new weapons that were just made in case of an emergency battle!" Noire shouted.

"And now they're going to be taken away by those Zpeedy Gangsters." Neptune helped her finish.

"Grrr. I'm not letting them get away with this!" She gritted her teeth and started accelerating faster.

"Wait up!" Neptune cried out accelerating faster.

The two cars were getting closer to the gang, were both ready to fire their weapons. "Argh! They're comin'!" One of the thugs of the Zpeed Gang cried out.

"Then let's see if they can dodge these." Another smirked as he pressed a button dispensing caltrops from the car behind them.

"Watch out! Spiky caltrops!" Neptune cried out. "I'm outta here!" She turned left and tried to found a way around, but Noire kept pushing forward.

"You think you can stop me with just small spiked objects? That's where you're wrong!" Noire smirked switched a small lever in the interior. Suddenly, the Black Vita's wheels began to cover itself with metal armour. With that, Noire easily went past the caltrops, breaking them. "No sweat!" Noire smiled as the wheels turned back to normal and she continued to chase after Zpeed Gang.

"What the- It's still on our tail!" The thugs cried out.

One of them gritted his teeth. "Fine! Let's go to a place that they'll never-" However, the thug could not finish as he was hit by another car. This impact was insane, the car spin around like crazy and then started to rolling constantly to a building. The car ended up upside down after it crashed.

"Whoa! Never thought I'd hit a car after getting back here." Neptune who was the one who demolished the car, said as she shook her head after recovering from the hit that caused her to lose control of her driving a little.

"Geez! I knew you were a reckless one, but that was a bit too much." Noire said thinking Neptune went overboard a little. Neptune just laughed at that statement as the two pressed on to chasing.

"These two are monsters!" The thugs called out. Let's get outta here before anymore cars show up!" They all agreed and tried to accelerate faster.

"Come on! We can't let them get away with the weapons!" Noire called out to Neptune who was focused on something else.

"Hey... Do you hear that?" Neptune asked.

Noire didn't understand what Neptune said until she heard it too. "Is that... music?" She asked her and herself.

It was coming from the front of the cars. The two CPUs carefully look pass the Zpeed Gang to see another car heading straight towards them. "Is that... a car?" Neptune asked.

The car that was facing towards them was coloured green and black and looked like a Japanese, Tokyo style car. What was more surprising is that the music was coming from that car, which is apparently equipped with stereo speakers at the rear hood beating constantly in a rhythm way. It was playing a very DJ-style techno music.

"Sorry, but I think you all had enough fun for once in a while." A familiar voice was heard from the car. The figure pressed a button and then suddenly made a U-Turn. But while doing that, mysterious balls came out of bottom of the car. After the U-Turn was successful as the car drove away from the balls. The Zpeed Gang were heading straight for them. Just as they were about to pass them, the driver smiled as she detonated the balls activating electric shocks around the area. This causes the Zpeed Gang's cars to malfunction and lose control of their cars as they all crash into the buildings, hard enough to drive the drivers unconscious.

"WHOA! Did you see that, Noire!?" Neptune called out to her.

"How could I NOT see it!?" Noire shouted back.

The two CPU drivers stopped as they saw the mysterious car coming back to them. They tighten their hands to their steering wheel, watching what the driver will do next. Then the driver opened the door, revealing the figure that made their eyes widen.

"VERT!? You did that!?" Neptune cried out surprised as she opened the door and got out of the car to see her.

"Were you surprised to see me?" Vert smiled.

"A little, I guess..." Noire answered as she got out too.

"Wow! So that's your new car?" Neptune asked her.

"Indeed it is. Impressive, isn't it?"

"Totally! Especially when you have those awesome stereos on your car."

"Ah. You noticed that too."

"That's because we can hear it since you turned it on." Noire sighed

"Oh! I guess I did." Vert said sarcastically.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear that!" Noire shouted angrily as Neptune laughed.

While they were chatting, they fail to notice another car from the Zpeed Gang is secretly hiding behind them. "Now that you can't see me now, I'm going to finish you off so you'll never interfere with us any longer." He snickered as he was ready to fire an energy ball at them.

"I don't think so..."

"Wha!" The thug could not react when he was hit and being pushed by another car. It had a white and red colour with a number 7 on the sides. It had a Japanese design of a dragon on the sides. It aslso had guns on the hood as well. It was going faster, causing the thug car to flip upside-down. It became entirely hopless for the driver now.

"Tch! Moron..." The mysterious figure grunted.

"Hey!" Neptune called out as she ran towards the driver along with Noire and Vert. "Did you do that and save us just now!? If you did, thanks a million!" She smiled.

"Yeah. I didn't think I noticed that." Noire said.

"We owe you a great debt." Vert thanked.

"Save your compliments. I didn't come here to just show off." The mysterious driver sighed as she opened the door.

"Huh? Wait! That voice... Is that you, Blanc!?" Neptune asked causing a shock from Noire and Vert.

"Who else would it even be, blockhead?" The Goddess of Lowee growled as she came out of the car.

"With that attitude, most of us would know who it was." Noire groaned.

"I agree the same way." Vert said making Blanc groan.

"So... that's your car huh, Blanc?" Neptune asked.

"It is. It's called **White Rage**. You better remember that name, because you'll seeing it in the race!" Blanc warned them.

* * *

 **White Rage (Blanc's Car)**

 **White Rage is a car designed for strong handling and speed. The number 7 is labelled on the side of the car. Equipped with guns with rubber bullets at the sides of the front hood. Whit Rage has HID headlamps and glossy, metal-flaked paint. White Rage** **has a 500hp fuel injected twin rotary twin turbocharged engine with BOV valves with an intercooler pushing 620ft/lb of torque to the 7 speed transmission which is syncronized in a straight line.**

 **The 7-speed transmission and engine is what gives gives White Rage a top speed of 273 mph in 10.3 seconds. The oil filter and turbo is shown above the hood. The cockpit has a computer on the dashboard. This car has a carbon fiber body with coilovers and an aluminium monocoque chassis with 18" wheels hooked with carbon ceramic 17" ABS brakes with 8 piston callipers, allowing White Rage to stop on a dime. This car has a scarlet colored underglow neon.**

 **Car Features: Nitro Booster, Spoiler, Fuel-injected twin-turbo rotary engine, guns with rubber bullets, Ram**

 **Colour: White and Red**

 **Top Speed: 4**

 **Acceleration: 2**

 **Handling: 5**

 **Turbo: 2**

 **Armour: 3**

* * *

"Did you get all of that?" Blanc asked them.

"I... think so?" Neptune said as she yawned.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"We'll take note of that." Vert smiled.

"That reminds me... Noire, I'm still made at what happened at the garage." Noire flinched and turned pale. She knows she's gonna get it if she doesn't do something.

"I-I'm really sorry, Blanc. I'm not really good at remembering old places. It was really stupid and foolish of me to these things for you. Please! I'll treat you kind of food you want in any nations!" Noire apologized.

"Any food?" Blanc asked after hearing those words. Noire nodded rapidly. "Hmph! I guess I'll make it an exception if you keep that promise."

Noire gave a huge sigh of relief and decided to change the subject. "So what about your car Vert?" Noire asked the Goddess of Leanbox.

"Ah, yes!" Vert walked to her car. "I present you all; The **Bassbox 360**!"

* * *

 **Bassbox 360 (Vert's Car)**

 **Bassbox 360 is a more type of truck than a car. The number 5 is labelled on the side of the truck. Equipped with guns with rubber ballets at the side of the back.** **This bass generator has a custom carbon fiber body with wide fenders, an air pressure spoiler, front brake outlets for the 4 cylinder caliper 14" slotted rotors on coilovered double wishbone on an aluminum chassis exoskeleton. The car is powered by a turbocharged V8 front engine with performance headers and dual rear exaust, driven by a 7 speed automatic transmission with a 2 way differential. L** **ow profile tires give good drifting characteristics.**

 **In the back there are 4 subwoofers, 2 tweeters and 3 additional speakers in the cockpit, capable of producing 700 decibels of 192 bit sound. This car has scissor doors, wireless internet connection and in the interior is a 6.2" monitor, and underglow neon. It tops at 281 mph. It has also has a emerald coloured underglow neon as well.**

 **Car Features: Audio & Video, 6 speakers free air subwoofer system, Fuel-injected 6 liter V10, Guns with rubber bullets, grappling hook**

 **Colour: Green and Black**

 **Top Speed: 3**

 **Acceleration: 2**

 **Handling: 2**

 **Turbo: 1**

 **Armour: 5**

* * *

"What do you think?" Vert asked them.

"Wait! So your car is more like a truck? Wow, I didn't notice that." Neptune smiled before he walked to the speakers. "Just check out those speakers! It's so cool how you can make awesome music with these."

"Speaking of that, why did you want to have those on your car? And where did you even get those?" Noire asked her.

"I thought to myself 'why not try to be in the groove and feel the rhythm', so I decided to give it a try, hoping it would assist me in races. I found the speakers at music workshop near the garage, so I took them and customized my car with it."

"Huh. Well I can you learn something everyday." Noire agreed slightly.

"Hmph! try not to get carried away with those music, I don't wanna become deaf by those." Blanc grunted at Vert.

"I'll make sure for that... maybe." Vert giggled.

"Woohoo! I can listen to your music?" Neptune asked.

"Of course. Why not listen to it on the way?" Vert proceeded into the car, selected her music and turned the volume high up. The speakers were beating loudly to the techno music.

"OW! What the hell, Vert! That's too loud!" Blanc shouted covering her eyes.

"Whoopsie. My mistake. My hand must have slipped." Vert giggled.

 _'You bitch!'_ Blanc thought to prevent cursing out loud. The rest of the CPUs hopped onto their car and proceeded driving back to the garage to plan their next move.

"Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Pump up the beat!" Neptune cried out as she was bopping her head to the music while driving.

 _'I'll admit, the music isn't bad... Not that I'm interested in techno music or anything!'_ Noire shook her head trying not to think about it as her tsundere side is tingling.

"Ugh! I rather go home right now than listen to this." Blanc growled irritated by the music.

* * *

"So... our little Goddess have cars of their own, huh?" The leader of the Zpeed Gang asked her thugs.

"Y-Yeah! I didn't know they had those things. They had weapons, Mistress. They trashed us like toys!"

"Is that so? Interesting." The leader began to smirk as she had her fingers on her chin. "Okay then, CPUs. Let's see how you fare us in the World Grand Prix... I'll be waiting for you all, so I can see you suffer your defeat."

* * *

 **GL: Phew! Talk about researching too much on those cars. I decided to take a different turn on car description and make them a little more complex but more understandable to what parts there are in the cars. That's why I did the same with the Nepmobile and the Black Vita in Chapter 3. Go and see it. BTW I changed from Black Javelin to Black Vita, because Vita (PlayStation Vita reference), Next, we'll see the goddess signing up for the tournament and proceed with a test to enter. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
